Just A Dream Or Perhaps More Than That
by hannaflower
Summary: A girl, Tenten had a really weird dream about a lady and a potion. Her 3 best friends are excited and are going to try the potion to see if ... ... Read on, peeps.
1. Going to the beach? Or not

Note to all readers: This is a NejiTen fiction. I wrote this story because of a random thought that popped outa my mind that day... So, enjoy! :D

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto.**

A/N: _Italic _sentences/words are thoughts.

"Where am I?" Tenten said while rubbing her eyes.

_I'm in a place of nothingness. All I can see is whiteness. White up, down, left, right. Where the hell am I? Am I dead? Hey I see someone…_

"Hello there!" Tenten yelled while running towards the blurred image from far away.

Tenten saw a girl in her 20's. _Very pretty, long straight blonde hair, warm brown eyes… Wait! Who is she? And what's she doing here?  
><em>

"Hello, Tenten, I'm Ahiru" the lady smiled warmly at Tenten's blank look.

"Y-you know my name? W-who're you?" Tenten backed away a few steps.

"Have no fear, Tenten and no questions. Go to the beach tomorrow morning, seek for a log with a silver-blue scarf, there lies something special, which makes your long-lived dream come true…" Afther she finished speaking, she began to fade away, bit by bit...

"What? Don't go! Wait!" But it's too late... Ahiru had already faded away.

"What darn ringing… AHHHHHHH! STOP! STOP!" Tenten clasped her palm on her ears.

"Wha?" Tenten sat up quickly from her bed, sweating.

_Just a dream? I seemed so real. I could still remember it clearly… Should I go to the beach? I don't... think so...  
><em>

Tenten changed and went downstairs to make tim sum to be eaten for breakfast. Her favourite Chinese food of all others.

_Hmmm… well, maybe I should go to the beach to check out what lies on the log with a silvery scarf…_ Tenten thought while munching the Chinese food away happily.

She jogged to the beach. _One mile, that could train my stamina. Then Neji would notice me. Shit! What are you thinking Tenten? Neji wouldn't notice you so shut your darned mouth up! _

"I notice that I speaked and fight with my mind… What the hell really…" Tenten mumbled while smiling.

She arrived at the beach. There's no people as it's only like 8am in the morning. She walked around the dry sands and noticed something silver… _The scarf! On the log... As mentioned by the lad... Ahiru...  
><em>

_Tenten. Be careful! _Her mind shouted at her.

She went to the scarf and it's bulging... Something mysterious lies in the white sands under the scarf. _There's something shiny down there. _Tenten took it out and saw a shiny bottle, 3 inches from up to down and left to right. She looked at the label which says "Love Potion". _Hahahaha! Yeah right._

Tenten was about to throw the thing away. But out of curiosity, she looked at the instructions at the back of the bottle.

"Love potion. Anyone who drank this will be in love with the owner." That's all the instruction says.

_Neji… No, I can't do this… I'll just get advice from the girls._

Tenten, again, jogged home and called up the girls: Ino, Sakura and Hinata, her best, best friends. She tossed the bottle of potion on a cushion on the couch.

"Sounds cool! I'll come round later" Sakura said.

"Wow. You must be kidding me! See ya later!" Ino replied.

"Tenten, I'll come round later." Hinata answered.

_So they'll be coming round later. I better get snacks._ Tenten grabbed her purse and run off to the supermarket.

"Hmm… Sakura loves crisps, Ino likes chocolates and Hinata, chocolate chip cookies" Tenten mumbled while grabbing all the selected snacks from the shelf and putting them in a basket.

"That's pretty much all of it…" Tenten said, walking to the counter.

"$15.20 please." The lady at the counter said to Tenten, smiling.

Tenten paid and walked home. Too lazy to jog again after jogging two miles and a half.

Tenten arrived home and proceed to clean up the dining room. She likes to leave her books all around the place, so it's time to clean up.

Half an hour later...

*Ding Dong*

Tenten opened the door and saw the girls. Three of them arriving together. _They must be excited…LOL._

"Let's see it. Let's see it. The potion!" Ino said making a little dance and her long ponytail swinging.

"Yeah. Would be fun. How do you know there's a potion there?" Sakura widened her eyes.

Tenten told them her dream last night and they replied "COOL!"

Tenten grabbed the potion and showed it to the girls. Hinata activated her Byakugan and checked.

"It's just liquid inside." Hinata smiled.

"Wanna try it?" Sakura winked at Ino.

"Oh, yeah! On… you-know-who!" Ino winked back.

"What?" Tenten asked.

Hinata giggled "Neji niisan."

"NO!" Tenten commanded.

"Since you're the owner, Neji would be in love with you, not us." Ino winked twice at Tenten.

Hinata raised her eyebrows and said "It would be an easy task for me, I always prepare snacks for Neji niisan after training. Ordered by Otou-san."

"That's it! The solution." Ino pointed at Hinata.

"Wait! You mean, you really would do it?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"Yeah, just for you!" Hinata replied sweetly.

Tenten hugged Hinata and the rest of the girls joined.

"So, it's as planned." Sakura said.

"What about a sleepover, Hinata? We would love to help" Ino chuckled.

"Umm… A sleepover… How about today? Since its Sunday tomorrow and Neji niisan would be training."

"It's on!" the three other girls answered.

**Sleepover : Hinata's Place**

"It's gonna be fun!" Tenten said, carrying her big bag of clothes, sweets, chocolates and cookies bought that morning and not to mention, the potion.

"I can't wait to see if the spell works!" Sakura shouted.

"Shh…" Hinata shushed.

"Coming through!" Ino said while dragging a large luggage into Hinata's room along with the other girls.

Sakura unzipped Ino's luggage. "Wow. Bottles of make-up and foundation, fancy clothes, hair accessories of all kinds, shampoos and conditioners, face cleanser and moisturizers, heaps of magazines…. What' all this?" Sakura laughed.

"It'll get me through the night!" Ino yelled at her face.

_OMG. Don't fight. Ino, Sakura. _Hinata thought.

"Hinata and I will go get the extra pillows and blankets." Tenten dragged Hinata out of her big bedroom.

"W-what are you doing, Tenten? What if they fight? Otou-san is not going to like this…" Hinata sighed.

"They're not going to. Sakura and Ino has much more sense than that. Fighting at your house, I doubt it." Tenten said.

"I hope so…" Hinata mumbled while they entered the store room to get the extra stuffs.

When they're back in Hinata's room carrying extra sleeping materials, Sakura and Ino is giggling at a magazine's joke. "No problem with that, no?" Tenten winked at Hinata.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Umm… do you all wanna soak up in a Jacuzzi bath?"

"Sureeee!" the girls shouted.

**To be continued...**

**How was it? :P  
><strong>

**xhanabi  
><strong>


	2. Sleepover at Hinata's place

**At the Jacuzzi Bath**

It's cloudy with all the steam from the hot water. The three girls walked towards the hot waters and undressed themselves. They don't mind it since they're best friends but still it feels odd… awkward.

Then they chilled in the bath while looking at each other blushing.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura broke the silence.

"The plan is… We'll put the potion in Neji's food tomorrow." Ino said, twirling her fingers in the hot water.

"Umm…. I'm making egg tarts tomorrow for snacks. For Neji-niisan and otousan" Hinata said.

"Can I help?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"I want some… Heheheh…" Sakura giggled.

"Me too! I…" Ino stood up, revealing her upper body. She sat back quickly into the water, blushing, not speaking anymore.

"Okayy. I'm going to make extras." Hinata answered.

After an hour of bath which consists of chatting, giggling and gossiping, they got dressed and had dinner.

**At Hinata's Room**

"So… what's up?" Tenten laughed.

"Hmm… nothing much actually…" Ino replied, rolling her eyes; not really knowing what to talk about.

"How bout we change into our sleeping costumes first?" Sakura asked.

"Great idea!" Ino said and picked up her night tie from her luggage and proceed to the bathroom.

"O-okay." Hinata pushed open her wardrobe and took out a hanger with a night dress.

"Be right back!" Tenten told Hinata, taking her bag and walked out of the room.

"Do you mind if I change here?" Sakura smiled at Hinata. "Since there's just the two of us… Do you?"

"N-no." Hinata turned to her back as she heard Sakura unzipped her current dress.

"Ok, I'm changed! You can turn now. I'll turn so you can get changed too…" Sakura said.

Sakura was wearing a soft pink night dress with short sleeves which flows two inches below her knees. Hinata made sure that Sakura wasn't checking her out and changed into a light blue night dress with long sleeves which flows down to her feet. Two cute girls in blue and pink nighties.

_Wow… Hinata looks so cute in that long dress…_ Sakura thought.

By that time, the two other girls entered the room. Tenten in a pajamas, black shirt and black short. And Ino in a very sexy night dress which is purple and flows about three inches above her knees and it's sleeveless.

"Wow, Ino! I hate you!" Sakura yelled jokingly at Ino and pushed her against the wall while poking and hitting her playfully.

"You look very sweet in your night dress, Hinata…" Tenten smiled sweetly at Hinata. "Look at me. How tomboy-ish!" Tenten pointed at herself and laughed.

"Umm. Y-you look nice too, Tenten." Hinata said quietly.

"Oww… Stop.. Hahahah… poking mee! Hahhaahhhh!" Ino laughed while pushing Sakura away from her. Ino's ticklish~

"Oh, no you don't, Ino! I'll poke you till you're in tears! Hahah!" Sakura said in an evil tone of voice.

"Look at the two crazy girls…" Tenten laughed while pointing at Ino and Sakura at the other side of the room.

Hinata laughed and said. "W-where is the potion?"

"Oh! Wait, it's in one of my bags!" Tenten grabbed a pink small bag and searched for the potion.

She tossed the pink bag as it's not in there and grabbed a brown one. "It's here!" Tenten said grabbing up the bottle of potion.

"I'll keep it. For tomorrow." Hinata smiled at took the bottle away gently from Tenten.

"Thank you, Hinata!" Tenten hugged Hinata tightly "You're the best!"

Hinata hugged Tenten back and said "You're the most welcome. This is what friends are for."

"Pant…pant…" Sakura and Ino walked to them, panting heavily.

"Oww… I broke a nail!" Sakura complained, looking at her left index finger.

"Hah! *Pant… You deserved it!" Ino laughed at Sakura.

"Enough already?" Tenten joked.

Ino and Sakura lay on the bed. Ino picked up a magazine from her luggage while Sakura grabbed her camera and shot some photos of the girls. Hinata opened a drawer from her Vanity table and picked up some acne cream and applied it on her fair-skinned face. Tenten looked in her bags and took out an iPod. Music, her life.

After an hour when it's 10:30pm, the girls yawned and snuggled onto the bed.

"*Yawn….. I'm tired!" Ino pulled up the blanket and toss the magazine onto the floor.

"Nightie nightie!" Sakura said and curled into a ball.

"Good night, girls!" Tenten laid down hard on the bed.

"Nights…" Hinata switched off the light and snuggled next to Tenten.

Snoozing… ...

**Next Morning**

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Sakura yelled at Ino and Tenten who are still snoozing.

"Wha…?" Tenten looked up, rubbing her half-opened eyes. _Sakura is changed. Where is Hinata? What time is it?_

"Umm… Where is… yawns" Tenten yawned.

"Hinata? She is serving the egg tarts to Neji right now! It's already 9:30am!" Sakura looked over to Ino who's still lying like a rock. "INO! WAKE UP NOW!" Sakura yelled.

"WHAT! Neji… Hinata…. Oh my god!" Tenten jumped of the bed and ran out of Hinata's room.

"W-what's… yawns … happening? It's so noisy!" Ino rubbed her eyes, cuddling up to sleep again.

Sakura pulled the blanket away from her. "Wakeyy, wakeyy… The show's about to stat!"

Ino curled into a ball when the blanket is pulled away from her body. "It's c-c-c-colddd…." Ino shivered and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

**Hinata's POV**

_Hmm… I sure hope Neji-niisan would like these_… Hinata thought as she walked to the training area in Hyuuga's region, carrying a tray with several egg tarts and a cup of green tea.

**Tenten's POV**

_Shit! Am I lost? Where's Hinata?_ Tenten thought as she ran around the Hyuuga's region.

_This place sure is complicated! Hey! I ran past that ancient vase just now! Am I going round in circles? Oh God! Hinata! Where are you!_

**Hinata's POV**

_Neji-niisan is sitting at the corner of the training grounds… He's finished training, not? Neji-niisan hates it when anyone interrupts his training…_ Hinata bit her lips.

Hinata carried the tray and walked carefully towards Neji.

"Umm.. N-neji-niisan. These… Snacks." Hinata carried the tray in front of Neji.

"Thank you, Hinata-san…" Neji held up an egg tart and thrust in into his mouth. "Not bad…" He munched the tasty egg tart and ate another one.

Tenten's POV

"Ah-hah! I saw them. Ohh" Tenten muttered quickly and quietly…

Hinata's POV

_Tenten is running towards us… Well, she must be happy! _Hinata smiled.

"Hina..pant..Hinata… You did not…" _Oh man! She did! Neji is munching on the tarts and drinking the tea… Okay. Two words… I'm dead… _

**Chapter 2 done~ LOL**

**xhanabii**_  
><em>


	3. Starstrucked

Tenten then noticed that she was still in her sleeping clothes. _Man, I messed everything up…Letting Neji see me in this state is such a … Nightmare!_

Neji looked up and saw Tenten in a black shirt with black short with her brown hair hanging loosely. _Wow. Tenten looked… amazingly cute…_

Tenten noticed Neji staring at her and she blushed and looked down.

"Hey Tenten!" Neji smiled.

_I can see that the potion is working on well…_ Hinata smiled.

"Hii, Neji." Tenten looked up. Neji was still staring at her.

"Umm, Neji , can you please stop staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Tenten said quietly and pointed to her face but she felt very happy inside.

"Oh. I'm so sorry… And there's absolutely nothing on your face." Neji apologized and looked away. _Man, I didn't even notice that I was staring at her. What the heck is wrong with me? But really, Tenten is … sorta … cute and girly when she wears shorts… _

"Let's go!" Tenten pulled Hinata away. She took a last glance behind her. Neji was looking at her. _Shit…_ Tenten blushed.

**At Hinata's room**

Tenten pulled Hinata inside and slammed the door. Sakura jumped up from the bed and asked "Oh my, why are you so furious, Tenten? What the heck happened?"

Tenten could feel her heart pumping. It's even faster than after training with Lee and Gai-sensei.

"T-the potion. I think it worked…" Hinata told Sakura happily.

"Aww… Congrats, Tenten." Sakura hugged her.

"Where's Ino?" Hinata asked, looking around.

"Perhaps keeping warm in the toilet! Hahah!" Sakura laughed.

"W-wha?" HInata said, confused.

Sakura told them how she treated Ino just now, which is, pulling off the blanket when she's in that short and revealing nightie, half awake.

"S-she is going to catch a cold…" Hinata said "The air conditioner is 17 degrees…" Hinata was concerned.

"It'll teach her a lesson for wearing that stupid nightie... Don't worry, Hinata, she won't catch a cold…" Sakura patted Hinata on the shoulder.

*Ahhhh…chooo* Ino entered the room changed in a thick tee shirt and long pants.

"Oh my…" Sakura covered her mouth.

"Stupid Sakura. See what state am I in!" Ino yelled at Sakura. Ahhh…chooo!

"Did you forget? …That I know healing?" Sakura said.

"O-oh…" Hinata looked down, obviously she has forgotten.

"Hmpphh! The sky is going to fall off if you are going to heal me!" Ino pointed up to the sky, well, the ceiling actually.

"Hahaha! Funny…" Sakura looked at Ino, irritated as she isn't appreciating her medical skills.

"Tenten?" Ino looked at Tenten.

"OI! TENTEN!" Ino yelled in front of her.

"Huh? Yes? What?" Tenten looked around.

"She's hypnotized…" Sakura pulled Ino away from Tenten.

"What? The spell worked? How can I miss on that? Tell me! Tell me!" Ino asked excitedly.

"Ask Hinata. She's the one who saw everything." Sakura lay on the bed and turned on Tenten's iPod and put on the headphones.

"Wellllll?" Ino looked at Hinata.

"W-well, Neji-niisan stared at Tenten after ingesting my tarts with the potion…" Hinata shrugged her shoulders indicating that it's the end of the story.

"What? That's awfully lame…" Ino rolled her eyes.

"It's not! Neji, as far as I've known him, had never ever looked at a girl twice." Tenten argued.

"Oh ho… I know I know… You're in love, sweetie… and that guy out there is too…" Ino smiled evilly.

"Now, it's time I teach you how to… flirt!" Ino flipped her loose long blonde hair back and pouted her lips.

"Ah-hah! That's a thing I, Tenten never would do." Tenten crossed her arms and sat on the floor.

"Fine, then. If it suites you!" Ino said turning away from Tenten.

"I'm going out to look for otousan, kay?" Hinata said before leaving the room.

"Okayy." Ino winked at Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"Hmmm… let's go find Neji! Ummm… for… asking about chakra points! So that I can find out whether of not is he really interested or/and like you." Ino said.

"No." Tenten blushed.

"Oii… all I want is to find out whether he got starstrucked by you…" Ino winked and held Tenten's hands.

"But… well, okay. But we've to find a more reasonable excuse…" Tenten added.

'Well.. hmm…" Ino thought brushing her chin.

"Well, you could train with him." Tenten said.

"What! I might die!" Ino said as Hinata entered the room.

"You won't, Ino. Neji trained with me while avoiding hurting me. He's a nice guy." Hinata defended for Neji.

"Oh?" Ino said, surprised.

"So..?" Tenten asked Ino.

"Okay, but … you'll have to be there with me! How bout jogging? It's easy!" Ino smiled, narrowing her eyes.

"Great idea…" Tenten smiled.

"Jogging?" Sakura sat up removing her headphones.

"Yeah. Sakura, Hinata, be a good sport and join us." Ino said.

"But I have bad endurance…" Hinata said sadly.

"You're kidding me. You know I don't want to participate in your silly games, Ino!" Sakura replied.

"Hinata, you don't. I'm sure you can do well and as for Sakura that's just a way of admitting you aren't as good as I am!" Ino poked Sakura.

That got on Sakura's nerve and she blurted "Heh! You'll see how much better I am in endurance than you later!"

Ino smiled. She always has known how to make Sakura do something that she doesn't want to without the use of force.

"Okay then, we'll tell Neji right this instant." Ino said and led the girls outside.

**Neji's POV**

"Never did I think my partner is so…" _Pretty… _Neji never said words like that so it didn't come out of his mouth. _I really don't know what's up with me today… Really… _

Neji went to the lake 500 meters outside the South-west of the Hyuuga's mansion. That's the place where he goes when he's frustrated and tired. There, only, he can get some peace and quiet. Nature, his friend.

**At the Hyuuga's mansion**

The girls walked all over the house but didn't see Neji.

"Where the heck…?" Sakura complaint.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated the amazing white eye power and looked around. "Neji's not in the house."

"I should've known…" Tenten said.

"So, Hinata, where do Neji usually go at times like this?" Ino asked.

"Uhh…" Hinata spoke. "I don't know… So sorry."

"What? Never mind. We'll go out and find him." Ino said.

"HAH! Brilliant plan. Like we'll ever find him. We don't even know where to start…" Sakura muttered.

"Then you think of a plan! Big forehead!" Ino argued.

**End of chapterr! How was it?**

**xxhanabi**


	4. Bizarre but true

**Neji's POV**

_Hmm… I wonder how it feels like to hold Tenten in my arms… _Neji smiled at his thought.

'Neji! What the heck are you thinking? Is she even your type?' A voice shouted in Neji's head.

"That's right." Neji stroked his chin. _Tenten's not my type. My type of girl is some girl who's like Hinata. Pretty, strong, girly-like, soft-spoken …_

Neji can't stop thinking about his partner, the brown-haired girl. Even though Tenten is somehow boy-ish or tomboy, which is definitely not Neji's type, but Neji still can't stop thinking of her. After all those years being Tenten's partner, Neji have only think of her as a teammate, no feelings, no nothing…

"What's really wrong with me?" Neji said in a low voice. _It's just too sudden that today Tenten is on my mind all the time. It wasn't ever like that before…_ Neji clutched his fist tightly.

**The girls' POV**

"Ahhh Choo!" Tenten sneezed. "Argh, Ino, I'm catching your cold!"

"I'm not having a cold, silly. I'm just playing drama. Acting." Ino shook her head. "Your sneeze must be Neji thinking of you. Mmmm mmmm…"

Tenten shot a glare at her and blushed a little bit.

"What? You don't have cold?" Sakura stare at Ino.

"Nahh… I was just making you feel worth making fun of me. But really you are a huge failure." Ino boasted "If I catch a cold that easily, might as well give up being a kunoichi!"

Sakura said "Whatever, Ino-pig. So what are we going to do now?"

"We'll have a bath and get changed and go to town. Window shopping plus exercising!" Ino swung her hand back and forth like a robot and the girls laughed. "Plan cancelled. Will think of something in the future."

"Move it!" Tenten pushed her way out of the girls and went to get clothes.

"Wait!" Ino yelled while trying to pull Tenten.

Hinata and Sakura giggled and continued on walking.

"Meet up in Hinata's room. Be quick!" Sakura yelled at the girls as they entered the single baths so that they need not look at each other naked.

After the bath…

Tenten was the first to settle in Hinata's bedroom. She is wearing a baggy T-shirt which has a big golden sentence *Pretty Girl! Outa the way!* at the front and tight jeans.

"Hmm… the girls are real slow!" Tenten talked to herself while doing some stretching of her legs.

Knock knock…

Tenten gasped. _Could it be Neji?_

Hinata opened the door. She was wearing a purple top with lavender designs with a blue jacket with black jeans.

_Of course it's not Neji, you silly! Hinata looks really girly. She's so… pretty._

Suddenly the door was opened roughly.

"Coming through!" Ino barged her way into the bedroom. She was wearing a black tight top which showed off her stick-like body with short jeans. Very very short.

Then Sakura walked into the room with a pink-reddish Chinese styled dress with ribbons which reaches her knees. She grinned at the girls.

"Let's move!" Ino commanded, being the leader.

They walked towards the exit of the Hyuuga mansion and they saw…

Tenten gasped and all the girls looked at the exit.

Neji. He was walking towards the entrance of the Hyuuga's mansion.

Ino immediately shouted "Hello there, Neji!" while waving.

Neji's eyes moved to the direction of the girls but his eyes got locked at Tenten. Only Tenten. Neji didn't even smile at Ino.

_Pretty girl…_ Neji thought. _The indication on her T-shirt is very accurate…_

"Hmmpp… Look at the rude guy who didn't even smile at me. See who he is staring at." Ino hissed to the girls.

They all walked out of the way to isolate Tenten.

Neji walked towards Tenten and said "Hey Tenten. Where are you girls going?"

"Uhh… w-we are going shopping." Tenten muttered while her eyes are stuck on the ground, biting her lower lip as she's nervous.

"And dinner!" Sakura added.

"You wanna join, niisan?" Hinata smiled politely.

"Dinner with four girls? No thank you." Neji said.

"Kunoichis." Sakura corrected Neji.

"Yeah, whatever. See you later." Neji took a last look at Tenten and walked away.

The girls then surrounded Tenten and laughed.

"Did you see how he looked at Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, yeah. With lovey-dovey white eyes." Ino joked and poked Tenten.

"Let's go." Tenten said and walked quickly out of the Hyuuga's mansion.

The girls slacked off and followed behind.

_Neji is changing too fast. I can't catch up. All of the sudden he's looking at me like I'm the world. What the heck… It's too bizarre!_ Tenten thought.

The girls arrived at town and walked to a clothes shop. Although Tenten would rather go to a sport's shop but still she followed behind the girls.

"Hey hey hey! Check out this crimson cheong sam. It's beautiful. It would do on you, Tenten." Ino complimented on the Chinese style clothing and pushed Tenten into the fitting room.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it!" Slam! Ino slammed the door, leaving Tenten and the cheong sam inside.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders and tried it on. She can hear the girls giggling and talking about Neji but she doesn't care.

Tenten opened the fitting room's door with the cheong sam on her. Sakura immediately spotted Tenten and shouted "Hey there hot chick!"

Tenten's friends turned to Tenten and even a few boys at the other side of the room turned.

"Hot! If I'm Neji, I would drool." Ino joked.

"You look so different. Girly." Hinata commented.

"Sold." Ino said.

"Ermm… girls? Can we go now? I'm hungry." Tenten faked while holding on her tummy. _Arghh… I've got to get out of here. Or the girls will get me to buy this._

"Okay. We're bringing that crimson baby home." Sakura said to Ino and Ino nodded in agreement.

Ino pushed Tenten to the counter and asked her to pay.

"That's your property and it looks totally smexayyy on you…" Ino winked.

Tenten had no choice so she took out her boyish black wallet and paid.

"Come again!" The lady at the counter said.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she followed the girls to dinner.

"Anyone of you fancy having a buffet at Sushi Pack?" Ino suggested.

"Me!" Sakura raised her hands "I love sushi and always will!"

"Yay! Me too." Hinata said in a girly voice.

"Okay. Let's go." Tenten said, thinking of what sushi she should have._ I hate raw stuffs._ She thought.

They have a hearty dinner at Sushi Pack. They divided the total amount and paid.

"Ahhh… I'm stuffed!" Ino said patting her tummy.

"Let's go home, girls. It's late." Hinata said.

"It's only nine, my darling Hinata." Ino said.

"I agree. Let's walk in two three more shops and we'll head to your house okay?" Sakura said.

"O-okay." Hinata replied.

They went in a few shops and found nothing interesting. When it's 10.30 p.m. they got tired and decided to go home.

**At the entrance of the Hyuuga's mansion**

The girls went to the door. Ino was about the press the doorbell but Hinata said "I've got the keys. Don't wake them!"

"Uhh… Okay then." Ino shrugged her sholders.

Hinata unlocked the door heard that the TV is on.

"Otuosan? You aren't asleep yet?" Hinata asked while walking to the living room.

**Hello there. Sorry that I've been slacking off in this story. I am running out of ideas. Suggestions please? Please... **

**xhanabii**


	5. Expect the unexpected

"Otousan?" Hinata walked into living room with the other girls following behind.

Hinata was shocked when he saw Neji, but not her otousan.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. You know it's late don't you?" Neji said sarcastically with an arrogant smile. Yeah, Neji always does that when he get irritated at anyone.

"Umm… Sorry Neji nii-san." Hinata apologized, lowering her head.

Then Tenten entered, along with the other girls.

Neji fixed his eyes upon the brunette. _What is that jelly feeling inside me? Butterflies? What have I eaten just now…?_

"You do know that your security is my responsibility, and I hope you won't make it difficult for me." Neji softened his voice when he saw Hinata's sad face.

"No second time, girls?" Neji said. _It musn't be Hinata's idea to stay out so late. She's a pretty tame girl._

"Yes." They all answered.

Neji then turned back and face the TV and so the girls walked away.

"Sorry, Hinata." Ino said, patting Hinata's shoulder compassionately.

"No, it's alright." Hinata lightened up.

Then the girls took turns to take a shower and wanted to shut eyes.

Tenten lied on the bed thinking: _I'm actually not that tired though…_

After a while of tossing and turning, Tenten gave up. She was indeed trying her best to fall asleep but the girls' soft snores are stopping her from falling asleep.

_OK, I'm gonna grab a drink. _She walked out of the room, in her light pink nightie which is a long dress and went to the kitchen.

She gulped down a glass of water and decided to look around in the sitting room.

_Hey... The TV is still on. Should I go? I'm sure it's Neji there… Oh well. _Tenten shrugged.

**Neji's POV**

"Hmm… This is finally getting interesting…" Neji smiled at the TV channel, which is a horror movie which involves a lot of supernatural creatures and violence and blooood.

"Hey, still watching?" A sharp voice said from behind.

Neji almost got a shock, as he was in a middle of a horror movie, then someone appeared from behind.

He turned back and smile "Yes. And why aren't you asleep yet?"

Neji saw the girl in her pinkish nightie which he couldn't resist staring. _She looks so… uhh… girly?_

"WOOO…"Tenten hummed "Horror movie, huh?"

"Not really." Neji shrugged his shoulders and added "It's not as scary as I'd thought."

"You mind if I, like… join?" Tenten asked. _Oh man… How dare I just ask that? Say NO, just say no!_

"Uhh… Sure. If you are braaaave enough." Neji said, making Tenten look small.

_Don't you look down on me, you Neji! _Tenten answered boldly "Sure I am!"

"Hn." Neji smiled to himself.

On the screen shows someone digging up a grave of a headless ghost and …

Neji yawned silently. _This is so boring…_

Then he looked at Tenten.

Sweat is trickling down the side of her face and she is almost biting her nails, plus, she is hugging tightly on a cushion.

"Heh." Neji nudged Tenten.

"Gasp! Shut up! I'm in the middle of a movie." Tenten said. _Oh my freaking god. It's gonna be so scary. I should've gone to sleep by now. It's 1 am._

"Are you scared, kunoichi?" Neji asked her softly.

Tenten glared at him. "Don't tease me!"

Tenten hid her face behind the cushion and let out a soft scream. "Aaaaaaa…"

_If you're scared, just tell me, baka!_ Neji hugged Tenten and turned off the TV.

"Is it okay now?" Neji asked with a small smile.

"Y-yes…" Tenten tossed the cushion away and wiped the sweat on her forehead. _You know I'm scared but you didn't laugh or tease me. Why?_

"You go back to sleep." Neji said. "It's late."

Tenten remained silent, and stared at him.

"I'm going to shut eyes now." Neji stood up "Good nig-"

Tenten was pulling at Neji's hand. "Please, stay."

Neji looked at her "Why did you watch it? If you're afraid."

"I couldn't sleep." Tenten said "That's why."

"Well, I'll get you to sleep here, then I'll go to bed, K?" Neji said, stroking on Tenten's loose brown hair.

"Ok." Tenten said and started to close her eyes.

Neji continued to stroke her brown hair until he himself feels sleepy.

"Ar-are you *yawn* asleep yet?" Neji asked, while resting his head on the couch.

"Huh?" Tenten replied, half asleep.

Tenten opened her bleary eyes and saw Neji's face a few inches from hers and he's already fast asleep.

Tenten wished to say goodnight but she was too sleepy, so she lipped the words 'Good night' and fell asleep.

The next morning…

Hinata was the first to wake up. She looked at the girls. _Eh? I see one missing…_

She walked around the room and did some stretches. _Stretching can make you grow even a bit taller. It's said on an article I read two days ago._

Then she walked to the toilet… _No Tenten?_

"Oh my, where is she?" Hinata raced to the training hall. "No, she isn't here."

"She can't be lost, can she?" Hinata whispered to herself.

Then she reached the dining hall and then she reached for the door to enter the living room.

Hinata panted as she rested her palm on the doorknob. _It's the bad thing about having a big mansion. You get tired by walking from one hall to another._

She slowly turned the doorknob and…

Gasp! Hinata cupped her palm on her mouth, widened her eyes and gasped at what lies in front of her eyes. _I can't believe it!_

There is Tenten and Neji, sleeping on the couch. Tenten is in Neji's arms with her head resting on his chest and Neji is resting an arm on Tenten's shoulder. _Aww… That's so sweet…_

"Wow." Hinata whispered. _I've got to tell the girls. Now! This is hot news!_

Hinata tiptoed out of the living room and crept back to her room like a mice, no sound at all.

"Psssssttt…"

"Girls…"

"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes and rubbed it irritably "W-what's wrong, Hinata?"

"Wake Ino." Hinata hissed softly "There's something you all should see."

So after a good deal of waking Ino, well, she sleeps like there's no tomorrow and they all crept to the living room.

Ino stifled a scream at what she saw and Sakura widened her green emerald eyes which seems like they're about to pop at that instance.

"No way!" Ino whispered, her eyes still fixed upon the two cute to-be couple. _Why did I have the impression that Neji is an un-romantic guy since the first time I see him. But not anymore… Wow._

"Yes way!" Sakura whispered excitedly. _Hell yeah._

"They've been here since last night?" Ino hissed.

"I think." Hinata looked up "She's not in the room when I'm awake."

"Ho-ho-ho!" Ino fakes a laugh and grinned mischievously. There's obviously 'something' in her head.

"Let's wake them!" she continued, clicking her fingers.

"Great idea!" Sakura held her fists up high in the air.

"What?" Hinata exclaimed nervously "You can't!" _Man, what is going to happen?_

"Oh yes I can, missy. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the fun." Ino whispered wildly and rubbed her palms together.

"Sure am I gonna enjoy this!" Sakura joined Ino and rubbed her palms together.

**I'm so sorry. I know it have been a long time, well, here. I am making a plan for the next chappie, so until then. xoxo**

**xxhanabii**


End file.
